


I've seen the good side of you

by yoyu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyu/pseuds/yoyu
Summary: Tooru's new roommate is a lot harder to read than he'd expected.





	1. The beginning looks a lot like the last ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Haikyuu fic, please go easy on the critique HAHA. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!

01.  
The idea of beginnings had always appealed to Tooru. To leave behind everything you've known and start again. In a way, it's like being born again.

  
His legs bumped up and down just a bit as the train moved steadily along the tracks under the mass of gray sitting right above the tunnels: Tokyo. Tokyo, with the tall buildings and the tourist traps and amazing ramen restaurants in sketchy alleyways and a beginning waiting for him at Tokai. He'd let Miyagi and Aoba Johsai fade into distant memories he'll recall in the future with nostalgia. He'll let his high school volleyball club a story he would tell to his children, how they were one of the best teams in Miyagi, how they fought in Spring High, and how they were crushed by Karasuno.

_Oh. Right._

Suddenly Tooru could not help but scowl. Karasuno would be one of those things he'd forget entirely. In truth, it would really be one of those things he pretends he'd forgotten, but it keeps him wide-eyed and restless at night.

The subway came to a stop and Tooru was almost trampled as the rush hour crowd pushed through the subway doors. He managed to squeeze through just as the doors started the close. _Holy shit!_ Subways in Miyagi were never _nearly_ as crowded. He felt like a country boy who'd just left his hometown for the first time. He felt stupid. Tooru could bet that he'd get mugged within his first night. After all, it almost happened at Tokyo Station.

Trekking up the stairs, he emerged from the subway. Tooru somehow survived the mosh pit in the subway station. The sun had long set, but you couldn't see the stars. The pollution was just another thing he needed to get used to.

Tooru hopped on the edge of the sidewalk to call for a cab. As one pulled up beside him, his phone started ringing at in his coat pocket. Tooru answered without even looking at the caller info. There was only one person who would call him at 10 o clock for no reason.

He pressed his phone between his shoulder and ear as he loaded his suitcase in the cab's trunk. "Iwa-chan!"

"Hey, Oikawa." Iwaizumi greeted, staticky through the phone, "You sound tired. Have you gotten to Tokai yet?"

"Not yet. I just got on a cab." Tooru answered, sliding into the backseat. He lowered his phone momentarily to tell the driver his destination. "I only sound tired because I have to deal with you now, Iwa-chan."

He could feel the death glare radiating from his phone. Tooru held back a chuckle. "That's my line. God, see if I ever check up on you again, Shittykawa."

Tooru grinned to himself. He's going to miss hearing that angry snarl in person. "Aw, Iwa-chan! Such a brute!" He shifted the conversation on to him. "Have you moved into your dorm yet?"

"Yeah, I started right after you left today."

"Wow, you're fast. Are you sure you're not lying?"

"Shut up, Shittykawa. I don't have many belongings to take with me is all."

"Then you've met your roommate?"

"Yeah. He's loud and I found his clothes piled all on my bed when we first met, but I can definitely get used to it. He's not nearly as annoying as you."

"Iwa-chan! So mean!" Tooru whined. He pinpointed now as the perfect time to start talking about himself again. He has to rant at least once per day or he'll probably explode like a balloon. "Oh, you won't _believe_ what happened to be at Tokyo Station today. First, I forgot my suitcase on the train because the passenger in the seat next to be had so much baggage I had to put my things in a compartment further away. And get this, the lady at the ticket booth wouldn't let me back on! So I had to wait there for thirty-some minutes. It was the _worst_ , Iwa-chan! Then as I was waiting... Iwa-chan, are you listening?" He could tell that Iwaizumi wasn't paying attention, but it's not like he ever did. But Iwaizumi didn't even answer his question. Odd, because usually, he would at least give a bored grunt. Tooru started to lose his train of thought. For some reason, he felt irritated.

During this moment of silence, he heard a faint call of "Oi, Iwaizumi, let's get going already" in the background.

Who is that? His roommate? A new friend, despite it being only being a day? Or perhaps someone he already knew from Seijoh? Anyways, where the hell would they go at 10 in the fucking night? Iwaizumi finally sprung back into life, but only to yell a brisk "sorry Oikawa, gotta go!" into the phone.

"I--"

The call ended before he could think of a complaint. In shock, Tooru his phone from his ear and stared at the "call ended" screen in front of him.

The number under the text read _3:11._ The call barely lasted three minutes. Had Iwaizumi really gotten this comfortable so fast? It didn't even make sense for him to be jealous. He hadn't met anyone yet because he hadn't even _reached_ campus yet.

Filled with petty rage, Tooru decided he was going to become BF fucking Fs with his roommate just so he could do the same to Iwaizumi.

02.  
Tooru stood in front of the door to room 406 with his key gripped in his hand.

He estimated that he'd checked the nameplate about a thousand time by now. The nameplate hanging by the door read _Sugawara Koushi_ and was flipped to the green-lettered side, meaning his roommate was in.

He wondered what kind of a person Sugawara would be like. Messy? Loud? Rude? Would he bring back a different girl every night? Or use his hair products even if Tooru warns him not to?

Tooru concluded that he'd been standing still outside the door for too long when a passerby gave him a strange look. So, he squared his shoulders, straightened his coat, adjusted his bag strap, and slapped on the same smile he'd show to girls that'd squeal for a picture. and knocked on the door before inserting the key in.

As Tooru slowly pushed the opened, his roommate got up and came forward to greet him. "Hello!" The door was partially obscuring the other's face, "you must be my-- oh."

The smiling voice dissolved. For a split second Tooru wondered why he cut himself off like that, but when the door was pulled back enough for Tooru to see the other's face, he understood. He flinched in a way that was almost like a response.

He recognized the person standing before him. He knew he'd seen the silver hair and beauty mark and round eyes somewhere. He knew exactly where he'd seen them. Him? _This was Sugawara Koushi?_

_He's... you're..._

"Mr. Refreshing."

03.  
Tooru didn't know there could be anything possibly more awkward that one time in 4th grade when Tooru lost his underwear even though it has his name embroidered into the waistband after a swim lesson and his crush at the time found it.

Incredibly, he was wrong. Mr. Refreshing stepped to the left of the doorway to let him in, but Tooru stepped to the left as well. Then Mr. Refreshing stepped to the right, and for whatever reason Tooru copied his motions. After a couple of _oopses_ and _excuse me's_ he finally got through the door. Tooru wanted to lock himself in his room and think _Huh. I guess this is it. I'm going to live with a Karasuno member for the year. Huh._ Unfortunately, he didn't have his own room anymore, so he just had to stare at Sugawara's face as he sat on his bed, having a crisis.

When the shock finally passes and the facts sunk in, Tooru realized that it's been an uncomfortably long time of him just sitting there and gaping at Sugawara.

"Hi." Tooru said after a solid three minutes.

"Hi." Mr. Refreshing replied as he looked down at the floor like it was the most intriguing thing ever. _That's not where my face is,_ he thought, still partially disassociating.

It seemed like Mr. Refreshing suddenly lost all his refreshing skills. What happened to that guy high-fiving and rib-jabbing his teammates during intense matches?

Mr. Refreshing rubbed the back of his neck, the universal sign of "I don't want to be here." He removed his hand from his neck and held it out in front as if he didn't know what else to do with it.

"Handshake." He explained.

Tooru shook his hand. This was the third time he's done that. The previous two being after they've beaten each other at Interhigh and the preliminaries.

"I'm Sugawara Kou--"

"I know who you are, Mr. Refreshing."

Mr. Refreshing gaped at him.

"Um, I'm not sure what kind of nickname that it, but my name is Sugawara Koushi."

"Okay, Mr. Refreshing."

"You... missed my point entirely." He paused, thinking about his next words. "Oikawa Tooru."

Now it was Tooru's turn to gape. It wasn't like he thought Mr. Refreshing wouldn't remember his name. It just felt strange, hearing his name coming out of his mouth.

"Now it's even." Mr. Refreshing muttered, looking off to the side. "We've both made each other incredibly uncomfortable."

Then his head shot up and his shoulders jerked.

"Sorry." Mr. Refreshing apologized, his voice somehow even quieter. It was like a mosquito hum. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Tooru still has not stopped gaping at him. He was _nothing_ like he was on the court.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Was Mr. Not-so-refreshing's desperate attempt at setting up a friendlier mood.

"No, thanks anyway."

"Oh." He sounded so absolutely uncharacteristically dejected. "Well, I'll be here if you need me."

Tooru cleaned out his mess of a suitcase in complete silence. Mr. Refreshing didn't do anything but read on his bed. Well, he was actually just looking at Tooru for most part. The entire time as he pretended not to notice Mr. Refreshing's gaze only one thought ran through his mind.

 _Mr. Refreshing was not refreshing at all._  
_Mr. Refreshing was not refreshing at all._  
_Mr. Refreshing was not refreshing at all._

Fuck. Now he was going to have to come up with a new nickname for him.


	2. ways of words I still need to get used to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore the month+ long wait lmao. School is tiring.

01.  
Tooru was fully aware that he was being an asshole.

Perhaps it was because he was in a shit mood. Perhaps it was because Mr. Not-so-refreshing-- Sugawara --didn't turn up to his expectations. Perhaps he really was just a "trashy guy," quoting Iwaizumi. 

The worst part of it all is that Tooru couldn't even tell if he was pissing Sugawara off. For whatever reason, he never did anything about it. He never retorted back. He never pointed out, "Hey, you're a fucking asshole." He would much rather receive an Iwaizumiesque kinda response, y'know, with a swift kick in the shins and a string of insults.

It seems like he didn't know what to make of this dumb grudge against Karasuno he still somehow hasn't let go off, so somehow he ended up thinking that the best solution would just be to avoid Mr. Not-so-refreshing.

Stupid move. Actually, he should probably cut this behavior off. Tooru was going to have to spend the rest of year coexisting in the same 108 square feet. Maybe he should gain some self-control and act like a decent human being. 

Or maybe he'll just wait until Sugawara drops his current wet sponge of a personality.

Tooru stared at him from his bed, badly pretending to read his copy of Monthly Volleyball. Not that he'd notice any time soon. Sugawara was sitting at his desk with his head buried in a notebook and some document pulled up on his laptop. Tooru had come to discover that when's he's not attending his classes, he'd be either studying or on his laptop. He didn't do much else besides the standard wake up-go to class-sleep schedule programmed into his brain. Like Tooru said-- wet sponge personality.

And what the hell was he studying anyways? It's been, like, four days into the semester. 

"What the hell are you studying? It's been, like, four days into the semester."

Oop. 

_No fucking filter, huh._ He scolded himself for his mess-up.

"No harm in reviewing notes." Sugawara briefed, head still bowed over his notebook. The statement mildly irritated him. It was such a pretentious reply. "What a goody-goody." He muttered under his breath and returned his attention back to his magazine.

" _Huh?_ " 

Tooru cringed. Yikes. He heard that? He really didn't think he’d said it that loud.

“It’s called being a responsible student. Try it sometimes." He huffed, spinning his chair around. Sugawara looked at him. "And what are you doing? Reading a ..." he squinted at the magazine in his hands. "...wait, is that Monthly Volleyball?"

Tooru glanced down at the magazine. "Oh. Yeah."

"Can I see it?"

"Uh, sure,” He passed it over. The blue-clad spiker’s face printed on the cover bent as Sugawara took it from his hands. 

Sugawara flipped through the magazine with, looking for a specific page. He let out a “There it is!” when he found it and sat down on Tooru’s bed. “Move your feet.” 

Sugawara held the magazine up to him.

Tooru had to bite his tongue in order to stop himself from retching when he saw what was on the page.

The photo pasted across the page featured _him_ with his stupid blueberry looking hair, stupid dead-eyed expression, and his stupid black and orange uniform. 

Gross. It appeared that Tobio still hasn't learned how to smile. 

Tooru looked at Suga. He had to be fucking joking. 

He wasn’t. In fact, he had this dumb, proud grin on his face.

"My kohai."

Tooru narrowed his eyes. “You have shit taste in kohais." 

Sugawara rolled his eyes. "If I have shit taste, then Monthly Volleyball wouldn't dedicate an entire page to him.” 

Tooru’s eyes flicked back to the magazine. Fucking hell, they really wrote a whole page about Tobio.

Sugawara cleared his throat dramatically and _started reading the goddamn article aloud_. "'Keep an eye on this genius setter from Miyagi!'"

Tooru thought of his best setter plaque and drew his eyebrows together. What a fucking way to start that off.

"'Karasuno's second-year Kageyama Tobio is known for his swift yet precise sets that are bound to help lead his team to victory. At last year's Spring High National Tournament, Kageyama-kun showed off his abilities with #10 Hinata Shoyou by perfectly utilizing their jaw-dropping freak quick attack! Kageyama-kun's volleyball career has come a long way since junior high, though he has been playing since his second year in elementary school.'" 

_Hmm_. Tobio really has come a long way, volleyball-wise, though he would never admit it out loud. He was curious as to what Tobio was up to these days. Maybe he'll go back to Miyagi for Interhigh and watch a match or two.

"'Kageyama-kun is a Capricorn. His favorite dish is pork curry with egg. He likes milk and yogurt and always makes sure to drink at least 5 cartons per d--'"

"Wait, what the hell am I reading, his dating profile?!"

Sugawara snorted. "It's what your's sounded like too."

Tooru turned himself over and buried his face in his pillow. He still has the article from last year ripped out and displayed in a clear file folder. "Shut up." 

"Don't you want to finish the rest of the article?" Tooru didn't need to see him to know he had a shit-eating smile on his face.

"No way. Go back to your _note reviewing,_ Sugawara."

"Okay." There was laughter within the reply. "Here's your magazine back." He said. Tooru felt the weight by his feet lift off the bed and heard the sound of pages crinkling by his ear.

"Oh, Oikawa. By the way," 

Tooru rolled over. Playful eyes and a toothy grin came into view. 

"Call me Suga." 

He turned around and sat back down in his chair. Tooru stared at the back of his head.

_Suga-chan,_ he disobeyed.

02.  
Tooru felt like his arms were to fall off and his legs about to crumble underneath him as he trodded back to his room. The dorms' shoddy showers didn't do much to ease the sores from this evening's exhausting volleyball practice. He's going to collapse onto his bed the moment he gets through the doorway. Actually, Tooru considered falling asleep right then and there outside his entranceway when he reached his door.

He made his way in eventually. The fluorescent lighting from the hallway flooded into the dark room, casting a tall shadow of Tooru's silhouette on the floor.

Tooru let his bag and jacket fall to the ground. He didn't bother to turn on the lights. Tooru rubbed his aching shoulder. He slumped on to his bed and was ready to black out in his sweaty gym clothes and contact lenses in, but rapping on the door interrupted him before he could decide if he had enough energy left to get changed or not.

Tooru groaned with a frown as he slowly pulled himself upright and opened the door. He squinted against the glaring light and found a pair of hazel-brown eyes staring back at him. Suga was still fully dressed with a bag slung across his chest and a white plastic bag dangling from his hand.

Tooru probably looked so unkempt compared to him, with his tousled hair and an arm reaching under his shirt tp scratch an itch, but he was too tired to give a fuck.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Suga greeted airily and held out the plastic bag out to him. "I'm just dropping this off since I'm going to be at the library until 10."

"Cramming? But midterms aren't until May." Tooru took the bag out of his hands. 

Suga shrugged. "No. Just wanted to finish up a paper early."

Tooru shook his head. "Seriously, you're such a goody-goody." He looked pointedly at the bag. "What's this anyway?"

He closed his eyes and stuck his hands in his coat pockets. "Nothing much." He paused before smiling. "Enjoy."

And he left just like that. Not even a "bye," Tooru just stood there and watched him disappear around the corner, feeling the plastic bag weigh down his aching arms. 

He eventually closed the door and settled back down. He placed the bag on his desk. Shouldn't he leave groceries in the dorm kitchen downstairs? Suga really had to leave him the chore of finding somewhere to put asparagus or something. 

However, when Tooru peeked in the bag, he didn't see various vegetables or fruits, but packages of milk bread. He picked one up. It's his favorite brand. Was this for him? Why? How did Suga know he liked them? A grocery bag of his favorite food should not make him this confused.

_Idiot._ He could hear Iwaizumi's say when he'd first received food from a girl. _Just eat the fucking food._

And so Tooru slowly ate his milk bread by the dim lights pouring in through the window. The bread tasted even better than usual. Maybe he did have enough energy left to change. 

03.  
It was just an accident, a mishap, a slip of the tongue.

Yet it felt like a tectonic shift in the earth.

"Hey, Suga-chan, can you get me a can of pudding shake from the vending machine?"

He turned so fast Tooru thought he'd break his neck. Suga's eyes were the size of saucers, his eyebrows way up in his hairline, jaw hanging loose. " _What?_ "

Ah. Fuck.

Tooru signed internally. Well, he's already said it, might as well roll with it. 

"A pudding shake." He enunciated, pulling a 500 yen coin from his pocket and tossing to him. 

Suga caught it midair. His eyes were still wide. "Ah. Right."

The next time he said he, Suga just hummed and threw him the notebook Tooru asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga Suga has no chill and I don't get why people don't exploit that more often.  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/joyou03)


End file.
